Probiotics and prebiotics are a growing sector of the supplements market, estimated to be approaching $2 Billion in sales annually (if one includes probiotic fortified foods and desserts, as well as dedicated supplement forms such as capsules and tablets). The term “probiotic” typically refers to strains of lactic acid bacteria and bifidobacteria. The specific strains present in probiotic products may vary widely among different products, as may their quantity, activity and purity. Different products can also lose activity at different rates over time, particularly in the event of temperature fluctuations (particularly increases in temperature).
Probiotics are marketed as natural supplements, and therefore do not require approval for efficacy against diseases or conditions, by the US Food & Drug Administration (“FDA”) or any other governmental agency. The FDA does regulate manufacture, labeling, packaging and holding of these products as set forth in 21 CFR 111, under its authority within the applicable federal laws. These regulations, 21 CFR 111, require extensive record-keeping—but do not require disclosure of these records to the consumer: only to the FDA. The consumer is mostly unable to verify date of production, or any quantity or quality testing (i.e., activity and purity) on the products offered for purchase. Consumers and retailers are limited to reviewing label claims about the strains present and their quantity, or quality. Due to the growth in the market, the leading products are attractive targets for product counterfeiters, which raises additional quality-control concerns for the consumer.
Accordingly, a system in which consumers can verify the source of the product, its quality testing (for quantity, activity and purity) and its date of production and/or testing, would offer a significant benefit.